Fallen Victim
by Vampy
Summary: Time has passed since "I promise" and things have changed for Goku and Vegeta. (This one is really worth it people!!)


FALLEN VICTIM

By Vampy

SUMMARY: Time has passed since "I promise" and things have changed for Goku and Vegeta. (This one is really worth it people!!)  
AN: This one's for Melissa! I never suspected here to like any of my DBZ stories, but she did. There's no greater motivation then that. Thanks. Plus for the betaing. g  
Rate: R (It's hinting to some pretty horrible stuff)  
Genre: General (This one is even confusing me g)

~On with the story, enjoy!~

Bright sunlight was streaming trough the leaves of the forest. Though still very cold, the sunlight gave the impression that is was a nice day.  
  
'I can't believe how much Goku has changed.'  
  
Of course pondering thoughts barely notice their surroundings...  
  
'He acts like nothing has happened. And we've only been back for...'  
  
When you're pondering you even seem to forget where you are and who you're with.  
  
'... for like a week! God... has it already been a week?'  
  
Time also becomes a unimportant side affect.   
  
'It's been a week... a week on earth and that baka is acting as if nothing ever happened.'  
  
A small river was lustly flowing by, while wild forells were trying to jump in streamupwards against the current. And probably succeeding too. Something Vegeta wasn't doing at this moment.   
  
'I haven't seen him relax... '  
  
Vegeta tried to calculate the time in his mind but the confusion and frustration wouldn't alow him.   
  
'A, heck! I haven't seen him relax in a very long time! What's gotten into him? And what's gotten into me?! I can't believe that baka tricked me into meditating. And he's not even helping me!! He's just lying there in the grass, sunbathing as if it was a 30 degrees.'  
  
Vegeta grunted and then got back to the meditating part. Emptying his head was one thing. Keeping it that way, another. Goku couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
"Shut up, baka!"  
  
"Sorry, 'Geta, I can't help it."  
  
Again a snort. "I'll bet you can't."  
  
Goku chose to ignore the bad tempered prince and just relaxed again. Strange enough he was having fun while Vegeta got in a worst mood every time he lost his concentration and his patience was depleting fast too. It was a rare site to see Vegeta struggle to do something that he wasn't good in.   
  
Goku on the other hand had never had a problem with meditating and over the last two years he had even succeeded to develop every skill he had to a new level. A great thing, had it not been of the way it happened.   
  
Desperate times need desperate measures. But because of it, Goku was now able to hear Vegeta's thoughts as a low rumbling in the back of his mind. And it felt good. The Saijin prince's ravage was making it seem like everything was back to normal. And Goku loved that.  
  
  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Goku shook awake. Not that he had been sleeping, just that he was dosing a bit. Vegeta had left his former sitting position from the ground and was now pasing back and forward. While making wild gestures to give his words more weights.  
  
"I give up! I'm trough!"  
  
"What's the mater Vegeta?"  
  
"What's the matter? What's the matter? Do your really wanna know what's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter. _I_ _can't_ _do_ _it!_"  
  
Goku was silence.   
  
"I just can't do it. Me Vegeta, mighty prince of all Saijians. Can't even meditate to safe my own hide. I'm pefettic."  
  
Goku was now sitting up, and staring at his friend. He was starting to get a little worried, clearly something was bothering the smaller Saijin. "That's noncense Vegeta, and you know it!"  
  
Vegeta never stopped his rampage. "I can't believe it! Such a petty thing to do and I can't do it."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. Which did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.   
  
"Oh... That's cheap... Roll with your eyes all you want. See if I care."  
  
Goku chuckled. "But that's just it. You do."  
  
"Why you..."   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now come here and sit down."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "What? First you mock me, now you're giving out orders?!?"  
  
Goku couldn't believe his ears. "Vegeta, I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"Well, I don't need..."   
  
"Ah, Come on!" This was really getting ridiculous.  
  
There was a silence. Then Goku chose another technique.  
  
"Fine... Be that way. Go waste someone else's time..."  
  
A marvelous technique, I might add. Because like all stubborn creatures in the world they follow the same rules: The more you pull, the more they'll try to leave. And the more you push away. The more they'll try to stay.  
  
Vegeta said or did nothing though. And neither did Goku.  
  
They had been on earth for over a week now. And even though everyone thought things were getting back to normal you could clearly see the differences.   
  
Piccolo, who had been nothing but a loner before and unfindable even if your life depended on it, was always around now.  
  
The Namek spent a lot of his time with Goku's son, Gohan, but even more time with his father. After being stuck together for such a long time, the habit stuck and the tree fighters didn't even realize that they clung together. It was for the better, cause non other could relate to what they had been gone trough. They had bounded trough blood. And they didn't even realize.   
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted again to gain his point. He had his arms folded across his chest and his back towards Goku, who simply waited for Vegeta to come around. Though the Saijin prince didn't realize, his hearth had already made up his mind. His mind just needed to put the action into words that didn't sound so.. human.  
  
He sat down in front of Goku. "Fine. Show me Oh wise one. If you think you can..."   
  
"I'm not going to show you anything 'Geta."   
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes and he jumped up.   
  
"What? I... And then you said... Then what the hell am I here for!?!"  
  
Goku's head sank down in his hands in utter despair while Vegeta raved on. This was definitely not one of the best days to be corrispondending to the older Saijin.  
  
"Vegeta... sit down."  
  
Astound... and curious all the same. Vegeta sat down.   
  
"Thank you. Now listen. I didn't mean I won't show you. Well actually I did. But that's because I already showed you how to do it. The reason why you're not succeeding is because there's something on your mind that you can't comprehend."  
  
Silence.   
  
"That's what's meditating is for.. Well among other things... It's to work out things in your mind. Things that might distract you during battle. Clearly something is bothering you. Tell me Vegeta."  
  
"No. What I think about is non of your business."  
  
"Oh, well that's not what I heard when I was spilling my guts at you in outer space."  
  
Vegeta blinked...   
  
That was it. The thing that was bothering him. It was staring him in the face, but he couldn't bring himself to spill his guts. It felt just to weird.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Apparently, Vegeta had been staring cause Goku was now very uneasy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"No.. Nothing's wrong... Goku." 

...

Vegeta was going to repay the trust. 

"That's the problem."

The time stood still for a second while Vegeta realizes what he was gonna do. He was going to spill his guts. Be all honest, and without no more reason then to...   


*Vegeta's POV*

'To do what? Talk? This ain't talkin'. This is pouring down your problems on someone else's shoulder. I should not be pouring these thought on Goku. Goku would've been the last to know. But there's no one I trust more. Besides Piccolo, three jailbreaks did that to two of us. But still. I shouldn't confront him, it would bother him too much.  
  
Though, will it? He looks so carefree nowadays. Just like before. But only now I know him. Know him for who he really is. And he trusts me and Piccolo more then anything.. I should trust him with my... feelings... problems?   
  
Oh what the heck. There's no turning back.  
  
"Wha?..."  
  
And clearly he doesn't have a clue.  
  
"That's the problem?! Because nothing's wrong? Are you crazy?!"  
  
Typical Goku... "No I'm not! You've been acting like that bubble headed friend of yours." 'And the mother of my only child.' "And I just can't seem to figure out why!" It has been only a month ago when I had to find out a way to make you stop quivering like a leave after a bad night. "I just don't understand... What's changed?"  
  
Goku was silence.   
  
'Damn. I knew it, I should've kept this for myself.'  
  
Goku was just staring, seemingly deep in thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku, I shouldn't have brought this apon you.  
  
"No! I'm glad you did."  
  
'What?!'  
  
"You're right!"  
  
'Well... of course I am, but that still doesn't explain...'  
  
Goku chuckled. Vegeta thought he was going insane.  
  
"It's really stupid though."  
  
"Tell me, cause I really wouldn't know."  
  
"Well... After things calmed down after our arrival back on earth, I started to think. To really think you know... About my life and what to do with it. I was actually really depressed those days. "  
  
'Oh God... I knew it. He had looked down, but I though he would be alright..'  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"... no..."  
  
Goku looked deep into Vegeta's eyes to make his point.  
  
"I realized that it's my life. And my mind. I can do with it whatever I want."  
  
'I still don't understand...'  
  
"You know... It could happen again... Surely there's someone out there stronger then us. Who would like to test their godly powers and take us away. They might even have the same sick kind of humor as Lance did."  
  
'NO. GOD NO... I can't believe he's sayin' this. Is he insane? Suicidal?'  
  
"It could happen Vegeta... All over again. And I will lose my mind when that day comes. But not one second sooner. Because it's my life and my mind. And I'm going to spend it the way I want to."  
  
'I still... '  
  
"Do you understand now?"  
  
I nod. Can't do anything else, while I think about his words.  
  
"Good. You think you can meditate now, without too much rouse?"  
  
What the heck. I'll nod again.  
  
He smiles. Nods too and leaves me be to sit near the river and relax, while I have to work things out for my own.   
  
I'm not closing my eyes or even pretend to go back meditating. It's not my style. I realize that now.   
  
And I realize another thing. 

I realize that nobody can break his soul.  
  
You can fight him, you can beat him to a bloody pulp, and he still won't give up.  
  
You can torture him and enslave him, and he'll still come bouncin' back.  
  
You can rape him, take away his last dignity, and he'll still live on.  
  
Because he knows... That even Kami can't beat his spirit.  
  
And I just sit there...  
  
Watching him while he takes in the sun's rays. While all I can think of how freekin' cold it is.

ThE eNd


End file.
